Lelouch Turns into a Girl
by JazzyXu
Summary: Lelouch wakes up one day to discover he has turned into a girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or anything associated with it.**

 **Yeah I know, it's a short chapter. I rather take suggestions and comments and build up the story slowly than upload a long chapter and edit it later.**

It was currently 7:00 in the morning. Sunlight was streaming through the window, signifying another day that Lelouch wished to skip and stay in his bed. He groaned and opened his eyes, heading off to the bathroom to start his morning routine. He found it amazing that Nunally could stay asleep, even though he was getting ready and making noise only one room away from her.

Heading into the bathroom and standing in front of the toilet, Lelouch stretched once more before pulling his pajamas and boxers down. He knew something wasn't right when his hand felt nothing but air. This got him out of his sleepy state. He looked, and saw his manhood had disappeared. Lelouch almost freaked at this point. His manhood was gone. Crazy scenarios began running through his head, such as someone drugging him and surgically changing his sex, or C.C. casting some gender changing Geass on him. After doing a little investigating on where his manhood used to be, he realized, that he now had a woman's body. With this discovery, there was only one thing left for him to do. He freaked out. A blood curling shriek was let out from the bathroom.

Both Sayoko and Nunally were jolted awake. Sayoko, who went toward the source of the shriek, found Lelouch facing the toilet with his pants still down.

"I'm so sorry Lelouch!" as Sayoko immediately turned away from Lelouch. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Lelouch, at this point, had already pulled his pants up and whispered something incoherent to Sayoko.

"Sorry Lelouch, could you repeat what you said?"

"Sayoko, I turned into a girl!"

"Please Lelouch, you always looked like a girl, but even Suzaku can lie better than this."

To Lelouch, there was no other way but to show Sayoko. With a flushed face, he pulled his pants back down and showed her.

"You turned into a girl" came a whisper.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed."

With this, Sayoko grabbed Lelouch's chest.

"What are you doing!?" came a high pitched squeak

"Hmm. You also have breasts now. We need to get you some female undergarments. For now, I'll call the school and have you take the day off and later I'll go with you to get yourself some new undergarments and clothes."

Lelouch, who usually remained calm and composed, was really at a loss of words.

"What do I do for school in the future then?"

Sayoko, after considering the options, replied "You could either go as a girl, or you could have the boy you drop out, and have the girl you transfer in."

Lelouch, at the end, decided to hide the fact that he was a girl and continue as a boy disguised.

Comments and Suggestions?

Another chapter maybe?


	2. Chapter 2- The Girl's Uniform

Shopping District:

The following hours at the shopping district was almost torture for Lelouch. Sayoko dragged him around, making the boy turned girl trying on new outfits and getting clothes. Nobody ever suspected he used to be a boy even though he hadn't changed much physically since he was always so effeminate. In the end. Sayoko forced Lelouch to get the standard undergarments, and also a dress. Before Lelouch knew, Sayoko had also gotten Lelouch a female uniform to Ashford academy. With the agony of the day still flowing through his mind, Lelouch promptly fell asleep and slept until next light.

The next day, Lelouch went to school as normal. The only change he made was he bound his chest, since he was excused from PE anyway. Everything was going well until he made it to the student council room at the end of the day. Milly, noticing a more feminine change in Lelouch, decided to act. Lelouch, having just finished his student council vice president work, was hugged from behind. The first thoughts, which were usually "It's the annoying prez again", changed into "Crap, what if she finds out I'm a girl now?". These fears were unanswered, so he thought he was safe, until he noticed Milly's eyes glinting dangerously. Milly had discussed her plan for Lelouch earlier, which was getting him into the Ashford girl's uniform. Everyone, except Lelouch, who didn't know, thought it was an event they all had to see.

The plan started off with Shirley. "Lulu, can I get your help in this room?"

Lelouch, cringing at the nickname, answered "Sure, just give me a second."

When he got in the room, the door shut behind him, and locked. Turning around, he saw Rivalz standing in front of the door with a wicked grin. "Oh, there's nowhere for you to run now". Turning back around, Lulu saw the Milly again. That was usual. However, what she was holding was not. In her hands, was the Ashford's girls uniform. "Lulu~, I want you to put this on."

Lulu, with a sudden flash of what happened yesterday, immediately disagreed.

"Oh Lulu, you know that you have no say in this right? I'm sure that Suzaku would love to help." Suzaku cringed, but agreed. "Lulu, I can overpower you, so you might as well take the uniform before you get hurt."

Lelouch cringed. He really didn't want to, but he also didn't have a choice.

"Lulu~," Milly's voice rang out. "We'll be nice and give you a few minutes to change. If you aren't done by the time we come back, everything will be forced on."

Everyone left, and Lelouch was left alone. He could run, but the room only had a single window that was too high to escape from. There was nothing else, and no other choice.

He began changing. His dress shirt came off first. Cringing one last time at the uniform and panties the prez had left out, he sighed. The blouse went on. Lelouch felt, surprisingly, that the it wasn't too uncomfortable. His pants came undone after, being replaced by the black skirt. Blushing like crazy, he also traded his boxers with the panties. Now this was where Lelouch began feeling weird. The skirt was short. He knew it was the same as any other skirt in the school, but something inside him just made him feel that he couldn't get around the shamelessness of this act. His upper torso felt free, as the fabric had been swapped for a much lighter type. The breeziness was what got him. Every time his legs opened even slightly, air made his thighs feel uncomfortable. At this point, Lelouch put back on the knee high socks, and his shoes as well. The feeling of air and nakedness lowered at this point, and he got the confidence to call "Milly, I'm done changing".

Big mistake. The door slammed open. Milly was the first one in, instantly stopping in her tracks, while the rest of the student council did the same.

"Lulu… you … look… absolutely… STUNNING!" Milly hugged the boy as hard as he could. Honestly, she really didn't think Lelouch would look this good. The only thing that stood about him was his hair. It was simply too short. After checking Lelouch out up and down, she realized Lelouch probably looked better than herself. "He should turn into a girl already. It's unfair how a boy can be this cute." Were the only thoughts running through her head.

Lelouch, feeling uncomfortable under all the stares. "Guys, could you stop staring?" he asked blushing.

"Lelouch, it pains me buddy…" started Rivalz

"Then don't say it."

"But you seriously, look like a girl."

The one who broke the silence after was Shirley. "Lulu, you look great! All you need are some hair extensions now!"

15 minutes later, after struggling, being forced down and tied into a chair, Lelouch had his extensions in. They fell to about his mid back, black extensions that complimented his ivory white arms and legs perfectly.

More ideas filled Milly's head. "If only I could make him dress like that for the rest of the school year." Lelouch recognized the evil glare in her eyes.

"Suzaku! Grab and dispose of his old clothes!"

"Shirley! Go and change out his closet and get him some new clothes!"

"Rivalz… Um, just hang out and don't get in our way."

Too Lulu's horror, everyone complied. His boys uniform was thrown in the garbage. Shirley had replaced his closet with skirts, dresses, jeans, everything even mildly girlish. Of course, she had to tell him that she already got him spare uniforms.

Milly, looking into the boy's freaked out eyes, could only think "He's so cute!". What she said was "Lulu~, I'm really not sorry about this, but since you're so cute, under authority of the student council president, I'm going to have you wear the girls uniform the rest of the year".

Lulu's eyes widened and he freaked out. He grabbed Suzaku, and began crying into his shirt. Suzaku really didn't mind. Lelouch was so pretty, he stared at him mesmerized. His long black hair, pale ivory skin, and his legs. Lelouch had _really_ nice legs. Of course, his face, with tears staining some parts, and buried into Suzaku's shirt, was also nice. "Shhh, don't cry, you'll get used to it soon."

Few minutes later, after Lulu had come to terms with the president's absolute command over power, he had no choice but to agree to dress like a girl for the next few days.

Oh how he dreaded showing Sayoko once he returned home and the more pressing issue of school the next day.

Comments and Suggestions?

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Soon after, Lelouch returned home, still wearing the uniform. The moment he closed the door, several knives were embedded into the door frame.

"Who are you?" asked Sayoko, still holding knives.

"Calm down! It's just me Lelouch!"

"Don't move."

Sayoko crept closer, and after confirming that it was really Lelouch, was stunned silent.

"Lelouch, you look really good. You should stop hiding your gender."

"Um… Milly already forced me to dress like a girl…"

"Oh really? Don't worry about it! You look fine!"

Sighing, Lelouch prepared for bed, changing into the nightgown Milly had put in earlier. Oh how he dreaded the next day.

-Next day

Today was the day that Lelouch dreaded. After changing and putting the hair extensions in, he first headed to the student council room where Milly had called him over for some useless reason. Once he got there, Milly immediately grabbed him and exclaimed

"Wow, you actually listened!"

"Of course, isn't that the power of the prez's law?"

Soon after the conversation was over, Lelouch realized he was running behind schedule, and class was almost about to start.

Just as the bell rang, Lelouch ran into class. Needless to say, the entire class's attention was focused on him the moment he entered.

Everyone stared at him. The entire class was wondering who this new girl was. By the looks of confusion and the whispering of "who is that" around the class, Lelouch turned bright red and stuttered out

"Uh, I'm Lelouch…. Milly forced me into this, and I'll be wearing this for the rest of the school year."

Lelouch swore he saw the entire class's mouths hit the floor. There was an instant of comments in furious whispers soon after such as "He looks better than the girls!" or "I might be falling for him", neither of which Lelouch liked. Ignoring these comments, Lelouch quickly walked to his seat, and sat down before letting out a huge sigh. Suzaku, who sat next to him, quickly found himself losing his concentration in class and staring at Lelouch. His eyes, pale skin, glistening hair, everything was perfect about him. He suddenly realized that he was falling for Lelouch, his best friend, who in Suzaku's mind, was still a guy.

Throughout the day, Lelouch felt all the different stares. It was fine until someone had asked him to meet on the roof. Once up, Lelouch saw a boy, which was one of the most popular people in the school, and also known for having a duel personality. One was as gentle as the ocean breeze, but the other was violent.

"Lelouch, be my girlfriend" was the blunt statement put out.

Lelouch, startled by his bluntness, replied "you know I'm a boy right?"

"You look nothing like a boy right now."

Lelouch, after looking himself up and down, realized, that anyone looking at him, would 100% say that he was a girl. His last option was to reply

"No thanks."

Lelouch instantly saw the boy's eyes flicker, and suddenly, Lelouch was pinned to the wall, arms above his head, and feet pinned down by the boy.

"I guess I just have to make you mine the hard way then."

The boy forced a knee between Lelouch's thighs. Lelouch let out a short gasp, and tried to push away. It was at this point where he realized that he was helpless. His lack of physical activity meant that he most likely wouldn't have been able to push away the boy in the first place, but now that he was a girl, there was even less of a chance that he could successfully fight back. Based on the position he was in right now, there was one thing he could do, one that he would regret doing. Lelouch moved his foot up and kicked. As hard as he could. Right into the boy's manhood. The boy fell to the ground heaving and groaning in pain. However, the determination he had was unreal, and soon after, managed to re-pin Lelouch to the wall. Lelouch, unable to do anything, watched as the boy's free hand came up and slapped him right in the cheek, slamming his face into the wall. At this point, Lelouch simply fell to the ground, on his knees. He could feel one of the boy's hands on his face, the other simply caressing her legs. He wanted this to stop, yet he had no strength, and was unable to leave. He was bruised, his uniform was dirty and also slightly torn up. The eyes that were once bright dulled, and his smile lost his brightness, due to the fear and lack of hope. The only thing he could do was scream for Suzaku, her one friend that had been with him since the start of time. His hope was a small one though, and he feared that he would be raped today. Little did he know, that Suzaku had felt something was off.

Right after 6th period had ended, Suzaku had seen Lelouch heading up to the rooftop. This was suspicious. Lelouch never took time out of his schedule to head up during passing period. Suzaku let it slide, and headed on to the next class. Even when class started, Lelouch still didn't show up. After 10 minutes of class, Suzaku suddenly felt a shiver. An image flashed across his mind, one where Lelouch was defenseless and being attacked. He immediately asked to use the bathroom, but during this time, he went up to the roof. Several other people, all classmates, were blocking the way, all geared up for a fight. This was nothing. Using his military training, Suzaku swiftly dispatched of these people. Upon arriving at the rooftop, Suzaku instantly noticed that Lelouch was on the ground, back against the wall, pinned by another boy. Upon second glance, he also noticed that Lelouch's eyes were dull, and the smile he usually had was gone. Even when Lulu noticed him, the smile did come back, but what used to be a shining smile was also gone now. At this point, Suzaku was furious. How dare somebody else touch Lelouch. The other boy, was swiftly beat around, and then thrown inside. Right after, Suzaku returned to Lelouch, kneeled down, and hugged Lulu. Lelouch finally decided to let his tears out. He grabbed Suzaku and cried into his shoulder.

"Oh Suzaku, I had lost all hope."

"Shhh, don't worry, you're fine now."

Once Lelouch had recovered enough that he could stand, Suzaku finally noticed Lelouch's injuries. He had a bruise forming on one cheek, and his skirt and blouse had slight rips in them. There was simply no way to let him return to class this way. Suzaku, simply decided that the best plan for Lelouch was to go to the nurse, and get him signed out. The nurse was surprised at the condition of Lelouch, but upon further argument, agreed to keep this incident silent, and Suzaku promised he would take care of everything. Lelouch however, obviously needed time to recover. He was shaking slightly, and kept clinging to Suzaku.

"Don't worry, I'll visit you after school".

The frightened Lelouch could only nod slightly, and quickly darted out of sight back to his living quarters. Suzaku then sighed, and returned to class.

 **Comments and Suggestions for future chapters?**

 **Please review and suggest content!**


End file.
